Diamond Road
by Shibahime Hibiya
Summary: (AU) Chihiro is pained eversince her divorce, alone with her children, she works as a teacher. Where she meets Kohaku who is also divorced, their children try to bring them together. Will they succeed? or will Kohakus ex. get in the way?
1. Pilgrim

Diamond Road  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, just the plot and the OC. Neither is the song, its by Enya.  
  
Chapter One: Pilgrim  
  
The pained...  
  
Chihiro silently ran her hand through her sleeping daughters head, the memories was   
  
to painful for her. And it all started with that marriage, which started out beautifully, but   
  
unexpectedly ended horribly. In the court to be specific. Raising her two children by herself was  
  
not an easy job. Everything she had worked for, seemed to crumble before her slowly, each taking  
  
a piece of her heart. The hellish truth was, she could'nt even do anything about it, but just to  
  
live with the pain.   
  
If she was back to her happy days, when she was a teenager, when she was innocent and  
  
thought that everything in the world was good and true, and someone walked up to her, saying that  
  
in the next few years she was going to end up divorced. She would have laughed at the person, but  
  
she was not a teenager anymore, and she soon realized that not everything in the world was good   
  
and true as she thought it was. The man she trusted, left her, ridiculed her and broke her heart.  
  
He filled her mind with lies and excuses. Her only life saver was her children, her eldest son,  
  
Keitaro and her daughter Chihime. They were her metaphorical 'light at the end of the tunnel' in  
  
an odd, yet true sense.   
  
So, here she was walking or rather staggering in the road of life, with only her two  
  
children to accompany her. 'At least I know I'm alone.' she wryly thought. She stood up from the  
  
bed that belonged to Chihime and whispered a silent thank you.  
  
'I better go to sleep, got work tomorrow.' she thought. She crawled into her bed, and  
  
pulled the warm blanket, but even the blanket could not warm her spirit.   
  
This room was not made for just one person.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mommy, mommy!! wake up!!" Chihiro was awakened by a continous bouncing on her bed.  
  
She opened her left eye, and saw Chihime giggling in her pink pajamas, while Keitaro was pulling  
  
the curtains to let the sunlight in. Yawning, she sat up smiling at them.  
  
"Good morning Chi, Kei." she greeted. She opened her arms, inviting them in. Both of  
  
them gladly jumped in, at least Keitaro did, Chihime glomped her, playfully wrestling her. She   
  
laughed. "Mommy, your going to drive me to school today right?" 5 year old Chihime asked, while  
  
giving Chihiro the puppy dog eyes. 'Lucky, she didnt take after her father.' she proudly thought.  
  
"Of course, I will." she replied gently.  
  
"Mom, we better get moving. I dont wanna be late for school." Keitaro informed. She  
  
nodded, "Yeah, me too, I'm supposed to give out a test today." She quickly stood and made her bed.  
  
Taking a quick shower, she brushed her hair combing out the tangles. She sighed, here she was a  
  
24 year old with two children, whos job is a science teacher at the nearby highschool. She once  
  
thought of becoming a singer, her highschool music teacher said she had potential. She thought of  
  
singing in a huge stadium, filled with adoring fans, but instead her stadium was her childrens room  
  
and her fans were Chihime and Keitaro, not that she complained of course. She liked singing to them,  
  
but sometimes she cant help but wonder what would have happened if she became a singer. Her sons   
  
voice shook her out her thoughts.  
  
"Lets go Mom, we're both ready." he called. "Alright, I'm coming." she replied. She  
  
grabbed her purse and headed to her car where her kids were waiting.   
  
She drove Chihime first at her kindergarden school house, and then Keitaro who was 3rd  
  
grade in the town elementary school. She smiled, as hard as her life has been in the last 5 years,  
  
she'd rather have this, than a life as a singer.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Well, there you are!, I've been waiting for you." exclaimed an annoyed voice. It was  
  
Rin, her best friend and co-worker, the home economics teacher. "Sorry, woke up a bit late." she  
  
replied. She walked inside the teachers lounge, and laid her belongings in the couch. "I thought  
  
you were sick." Rin muttered, casting a worried glance at her friend.  
  
"Nope, healthy as a horse. I just forgot to set alarm, is all." she gave Rin a smile,  
  
enough to convince her that she was fine. She went over to her table and grabbed the test papers.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch." she waved and headed straight to the sophomores class  
  
where she teaches.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Rin whispered, "Oh Chihiro, its been five years and   
  
you're still in pain. Stop hiding it and let others help you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
The lonely...  
  
Rich, lavished walls decorated the hallway, goldenrods at every vase. Emerald, velvet  
  
curtains gracefully draped over the silver bars over the windows. The walls spoke of wealth and  
  
money, but it also spoke of anger and sadness. The walls saw the truth behind polite, open faces,  
  
the smirk behind every smile. If only walls could talk, they would be able to tell us every thing,  
  
every story and every secret. They hear everything we cannot, they see everything we could'nt.   
  
And right now, they see a girl, not an ordinary girl, but a girl. Whos eyes like the walls heard  
  
more than they wanted, saw things she had'nt wished to see. She sat in midnight blue sofa and   
  
sighed. A lonely sigh.  
  
She fingered a lock of her dark hair, almost as blue as the sofa itself. She twirled  
  
it between her fingers, she inherited her appearance from her father, nothing from her mother. Not  
  
that she cared, the woman they called her mother, was not worthy to be called mother. She was not  
  
a mother, nor a wife to her father. She was a lying whore, who cared for nothing, but money. It  
  
was hard for her trust anyone these days, with their families wealth and all. Her jade eyes, like  
  
her fathers, scanned the room. And then, rested on a door, which led to a room. Her fathers room,  
  
to be exact. She snapped her eyes shut, their father had come home again angry this time. She is  
  
not even sure if this is still a home. Her father rarely smiled, rarely talked, if he did, it was  
  
more like yelling. Though not at her, or her siblings, fortunately.  
  
She quietly envied her friends, their families mostly. Having a family, that was not  
  
quite normal, one could not help but feel a bit of jealousy every now and then. She frowned, she  
  
had better stop dreaming or she'll be late for school again. A smile slowly crept to her lips,   
  
'At least, Ogino-sensei will be my first period.' she thought. She liked 'Ogino-sensei' the most  
  
out of all her teachers in the highschool.  
  
She stood up and went to her fathers room to bid him goodbye.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to school now..." she said softly.  
  
He nodded, barely acknowledging her presence. He paused from his work, and looked at  
  
her directly in the eye. "Stay safe." he replied. 'At least he still thinks about my safety.' she  
  
wryly thought.  
  
She carefully closed the door, and left. Her footsteps echoing along the way.  
  
Why was this happening to her?, all she ever wanted was a real home...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The angered...  
  
Kohaku was holding a stack of papers in his hand, studying each closely for any  
  
errors. The Nigihayami Corporation was under his control now, eversince his father died. They  
  
owned most of the financial buildings here in Tochinochi. They had full control over the stock  
  
markets. To make it simple, he was rich, his family was rich and everyone with his last name is  
  
rich. Money, wealth and power were the words his father had drilled in his head ever since he was  
  
five. He never forgot it, never will. It took a lot of his energy to keep the company going. It  
  
took a lot of his time too.   
  
But then, he got married and he threw everything he had worked for aside to keep his  
  
wifes happiness. He ignored his job for his wife, her happiness was more important than his work.  
  
He married young, but his parents didnt mind, he had enough money to last an entire life time.   
  
At that time, he thought his wife was the most wonderful thing in the world. At that time, he   
  
loved her more than life, but he was not a man to linger in the past... or was he?  
  
"Ehnshi..." he muttered bitterly. Ehnshi was his wife. Was. Now, she was considered  
  
an ex. wife. How foolish had he been to think that she had actually cared for him. She only liked  
  
him for his money. She had played him well. But not well enough, he caught her with another man  
  
several times, he caught the words she whispered to the man. Promises of money and gold.  
  
He hated her, hated everything she did, but most of all he hated her for leaving their  
  
children motherless. She lied to them, saying how she loved them but in truth, she thought of them  
  
as brats. He angrily banged his fists on the table, creating a huge mark on it. Then again, who  
  
was he to talk, he had'nt paid much attention to his children ever since the divorce. He buried  
  
his face in his hands. What kind of father was he? What kind of family were they?  
  
'A broken one thats what.' her thought. He stood up and went to his window, silently  
  
watching his daughters slowly disappearing figure through the road. He looked up, his jade  
  
eyes slowly searching the sky for any answers.  
  
"It never happens the way we want. Never."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Three lives, bound together by destiny and fate.   
  
Three souls,  
  
Three hearts,  
  
Three hopes and  
  
Three dreams.  
  
Three different people in three different paths of life, though the roads all led them  
  
to one place. The Diamond Road.   
  
When your heart aches, hold on to hope and you know you'll be alright.  
  
I know they will...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Pilgrim:  
  
by: Enya  
  
Pilgrim, how you journey  
  
on the road you chose  
  
to find out where the winds die  
  
and where the stories go,  
  
All days come from one day  
  
that much you must know,  
  
you cannot change what's over  
  
but only where you go.  
  
*  
  
One way leads to diamonds,  
  
one way leads to gold,  
  
another leads you only  
  
to everything you're told.  
  
In your heart you wonder  
  
which of these is true;  
  
the road that leads to nowhere,  
  
the road that leads to you.  
  
*  
  
Will you find the answer  
  
in all you say and do?  
  
Will you find the answer  
  
in you?  
  
*  
  
Each heart is a pilgrim,  
  
each one wants to know  
  
the reason why the winds die  
  
and where the stories go.  
  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
  
you may travel far,  
  
for pilgrim it's a long way  
  
to find out who you are...  
  
*  
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
  
to find out who you are...  
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
  
to find out who you are...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to those people/reviewers who voted for this story. Thank you,  
  
hope you like it. Remember, reviews inspire authors, so please review. I'm sure that  
  
after reading this chapter, ya'll hate Kohakus ex. wife, Ehnshi. Trust me, as you read   
  
this story along, you're gonna hate her even more. There will be loads of C+K scenes.  
  
I promise. Oh and I dont own Enyas song Pilgrim, its a real lovely and lonely song when  
  
you hear it. And, I will make C+K meet, maybe in the 3rd chapter. I think. All my chapters  
  
will be titled using a song title, the song will have a connection to every chapter like this  
  
one, for example. Like pilgrims, Chihiro, Kohaku's daughter, and Kohaku is currently lost,  
  
and wandering in the path of life, they are confused as to what to do nor where to go.  
  
Then again, as the song says- we are all wanderers and pilgrims in our own way, we all  
  
want answers to our questions. Though I believe that as time goes by, the answers will  
  
come to us.   
  
Read and Review please...^_^  
  
  
  
Flames will be fed to my dog, Sam. Constructive criticisms are accepted. 


	2. A New Day Has Come

Diamond Road  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot. I don't own Celine Dion's song too.  
  
Chapter Two: A New Day Has Come  
  
Chihiro quietly passed the test to the students, whispers of 'I didn't study.' or 'I might  
  
fail this test.' floated in the air. "Don't worry class, if you studied, then you'll do fine."   
  
she assured them. The students groaned some more.   
  
"Okay, you have an hour and ten minutes to finish the test. Start now." she sat in her desk  
  
and busied herself by checking yesterdays homework. Her amber eyes glanced to the student sitting  
  
in the back, by the window. 'Nigihayami, Kohana.' she thought. Kohana was her smartest, hardworking  
  
student in the whole sophomore class. Not that she compared her students of course, but there was   
  
something about the girl that intrigued Chihiro. Another mystery was, that her parents never come  
  
on the teacher parent conferences. Kohana reasoned that her father was too busy, but what about her  
  
mother? She asked her that once, but all she got a was lost, sad stare. She must have died, Chihiro  
  
concluded.   
  
She watched her students as they took the test, watching any signs of cheating. No one can  
  
get past the legendary Ogino eye. She sweatdropped at this, and continued to check the papers.  
  
Unknown to her, Kohana was watching her too, with a longing look on her face.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
"Tell Yanagazawa-san, I'll see him this afternoon for our meeting." Kohaku hollered to his  
  
secretary. He quickly went in his office to check on the towns stocks, he clicked on the intercom,  
  
"Neiryn, could you connect me to Kamaji?" he asked.  
  
"No problem sir." Neiryn replied.  
  
"What is it Kohaku?, I'm on a meeting right now..." grunted a busy voice.   
  
"Kamaji, 25% of our markets is going down, whats going on?" he asked.  
  
"Thats why I'm in this meeting for." a pause, Kohaku could hear an angry shout of "Seven  
  
meetings at the same time! They must be mad."  
  
Kohaku chuckled, Kamaji was one of the oldest employees in his company. He has been here  
  
ever since the Nigihayami Corporation was born. Kamaji was one of the few friends Kohaku has ever  
  
had. He helped him get through his divorce too. He sighed, now was not the time to think about the  
  
past. Whats done is done, he cant change that.  
  
"Okay, I'm back... don't worry about our markets they'll go up soon enough." Kamaji assured  
  
him. At that, he hanged up the phone, leaving Kohaku with his work.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
"Kohaku, how are you?" greeted a grown man, maybe as old Kamaji.  
  
"Fine, sir." he replied  
  
"No need for sirs, you've known me long enough for any formalities."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Hideki Yanagazawa, one of the richest men in Tochinochi and one of Kohakus loyal clients.  
  
The smell of brewed coffee and warm tea filled the air. The Kokoro was the choice cafe for the day,  
  
it was a great place for meetings and such. Kohaku relaxed himself on one of chairs and placed his  
  
belongings on another chair.   
  
"My boy look at yourself, you look so... old, like me and you're what? 28 years old. You  
  
need to relax, work is not the most important thing in the world. You have a life to live and   
  
children to care for. Don't waste it all on work." he said softly, with his eyes closed as if he  
  
saw himself years ago in the same predicament as Kohaku.  
  
And he did, Kohaku knew of the affair Hideki's wife had behind his back. Life seems like a  
  
soap opera these days, full of drama. Life seemed to slowly lose it's colors to Kohaku. He stared  
  
at his reflection in the crystal vase beside him, did he really look that old? hopefully not. Maybe  
  
that was another reason Ehnshi left him. He wildly shook his head, 'Forget about Ehnshi... she's   
  
nothing but crap now.' he told himself.  
  
Hideki chuckled, "I was just kidding Kohaku, you dont look that old. You just look stressed,  
  
get a time out from work and spend it with you children. How's Kohana by the way?"  
  
"Fine, just fine..." he muttered, truth be told, he didn't know his own daughter anymore.   
  
  
  
"What about the twins? how are they?"  
  
Again he did'nt know the answer to that one either, he was rarely at home, the memories of the  
  
past was etched onto the walls. It haunted him. Hope, was something he had not felt for a long time.  
  
And luck, rarely fell into his hands. He was one unlucky guy.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
"Kohana, may I speak with you for a moment?" Chihiro asked, the test was over, and the students  
  
already left to their next class.  
  
"Yes, Ogino-sensei." she quickly went to Chihiro's desk, watching her as she took out a blue  
  
notebook. Chihiro flipped the pages until she found Kohana's file. Mumbling a soft "Aha!", she  
  
motioned for Kohana to take a chair and sit.  
  
"Okay, Kohana do you know that tomorrow is the parent-teacher conferences?"  
  
Kohana nodded.  
  
"Did you ask your father if he's coming?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Kohana, this is really important. Of all the years you've been in this school, I have never  
  
met your parents. I need to inform them whats happening in this school, to you especially."   
  
"But he's always busy..." Kohana mumbled.  
  
"I know, but it's just for one hour. Can't you beg him to come?" Chihiro was really begging  
  
this time.  
  
Kohana realized the distress in her teachers voice, "Alright, I'll ask him."  
  
Chihiro smiled, "Great! tomorrow 12:00, in the afternoon."  
  
Kohana smiled back, her teachers smile was quite infectious, it was impossible not to return  
  
it. She stood up and headed to the home economics room, where Rin-sensei was waiting.   
  
Kohana had seen better days, but for some reason a hopeful bubble was slowly developing inside  
  
her. Maybe, having her father meet her teacher won't be such a bad idea after all. She smirked as  
  
ideas began to form in her head.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
The meeting was over, 'Finally...' Kohaku sighed. As much as he liked the ol' Hideki, he did'nt  
  
like where their conversation was going. He hated being reminded of the past, he hated it even more  
  
when people tell him how to do things. He wandered around the streets, walking helped him relax. It  
  
felt as if he was walking away from his troubles. He watched as lovers passed his way, families trot  
  
the streets together. 'Why must the world irk me?' he thought. It was as if the whole world was egging  
  
him about how happy they were, and how pathetic he was.  
  
Everywhere he looked, there was a smile, a laugh and a chuckle. Though inside, he longed for  
  
a smile, someone to hold his hand and tell him everything will be alright. He did'nt tell anyone  
  
though, that would make him look even more pathetic than he already was.  
  
He watched the sun set along the horizon, the skies seemed to promise a lot of things. Did they  
  
promise anything for him at all?  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Chihiro tried to yawn, but it was currently impossible for her, for she holding the grocery  
  
bags. The class hours ended long ago and she decided to head to the groceries, the town was always  
  
crowded at this time of the afternoon, it was almost impossible for her not to bump in to anyone.  
  
She looked at her watch, '5:00' she had better get home soon, Chihime and Keitaro might be   
  
worried about her. She momentarily closed her eyes.  
  
Big mistake,   
  
she quickly bumped to another man, and dropped her groceries.  
  
"Oh dear..." she mumbled.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Kohaku felt a small figure bump onto him, which quickly woke him from his thoughts. He looked  
  
down and saw a young woman mumbling a pack of 'sorries', while picking up her groceries.  
  
He bent down to help her, taking her small hand with his. He straightened her up, leaving her  
  
shocked. He then bent down and picked up the groceries for her, placing them in a neat little pile.  
  
He looked up to see her face, while handing her the groceries.  
  
"Thank you..." she feebly mumbled, but Kohaku was'nt listening to her. His jade eyes were   
  
fixed to her face. The young woman seemed younger than he was, she had long silky brown hair in a   
  
tight ponytail, her amber eyes were bright or at least they were, now they were just plain shocked.  
  
Was she scared of him? he inwardly chuckled, she looked so small beside him. Kohaku strayed his eyes  
  
on her ring finger, 'No rings, she's not married.' that thought surprised him. Was it not long ago   
  
that he was moaning about the past? now he was checking out a girl, who probably thinks he's a   
  
pervert.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine..." she whispered.  
  
"You sure?" he asked again just to be sure.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good." he looked at her one last time before getting on his way. Damn, would he give  
  
anything just to have a girlfriend that sweet-looking!  
  
"Well, I better be going. Be careful of yourself."  
  
She nodded, "Thanks. I will."  
  
Kohaku turned his back and headed to his car.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Chihiro sighed, she was such a klutz. When will she ever grow out of it? she looked at her  
  
groceries that were now neater than they were before. 'He had such nice eyes. Where have I seen those  
  
eyes before?' she wondered. She looked back to see if he was still there.  
  
He was gone, but for some reason the feel of his hands against hers lingered in her palm.  
  
She smiled and looked up to the sky.  
  
Maybe she needed a fresh start... starting now.   
  
A new day, a new start and a new begginging.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
A New Day Has Come  
  
By: Celine Dion  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
*  
  
So through darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
*  
  
Hush now   
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love  
  
*  
  
Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
*  
  
Where it was dark now there is light  
  
Where there was pain, now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
*  
  
Hush now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love  
  
*  
  
Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my fears  
  
Let it fill my soul   
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Kristal: Oh wow, thanks for reading and reviewing^_^ you people are really nice!  
  
Hope you liked the little C+K scene here.  
  
Leah: Well, aren't you excited^_^... thank you for reviewing! please continue to read.  
  
Marie: Hey! thanks for reading... glad you liked the song at the end of the chap. Yes,  
  
I do write poems, but I usually do that when I'm in a mood, if I'm not I'll end  
  
writing crappy ones... ^_^ thank you thank you  
  
cafelatte: I'm so happy you love my story! hope you liked that C+K scene that I put.  
  
I agree Chihiro and Kohaku do rock!  
  
Elda Aranel: Well, hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the reviews  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
A/N: Well thats done, hope you guys liked this chapter. *Sighs* I couldn't resist...  
  
I just had to make C+K meet now, well ok... they didn't exactly meet. But hey!  
  
they saw eachother didn't they? And they're gonna meet again soon too. Oh, and  
  
if you read the lyrics of the song, you'll be able to tell that its about the last  
  
scene in this chapter. I'm really into this... I can't wait either! Anyways TY to  
  
those who read the chapter, and to those who voted this story hope you're happy  
  
with the outcome so far... I really hate disappointing people. I hope you read my  
  
other stories as well... I'm still working on them.  
  
Sam: Read and Review Please! 


End file.
